Contraptions
Contraptions are a type of equipment in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. The contraptions are gear found by resistance fighters who fought on the field, and were given to B.J. Blazkowicz after being given his new body. Overview Each contraption grants the player a different set of abilities, separate from the abilities granted by Perks; each set of powers ties to a different playstyle. After completing the first half of the game one contraption is chosen for immediate use; after this the other two can be obtained in specific Übercommander missions wherein their use is necessary to complete the mission. The Constrictor Harness and its associated abilities will be most beneficial to a stealthy player; the Ram Shackles ''' work best for aggressive players; the '''Battle Walker is the best choice for a tactical fighter. Contraption descriptions and abilities Constrictor Harness The Constrictor Harness allows the player to access certain openings and passages which are otherwise too small to fit through, allowing them to move stealthily using air vents and the like which enemies cannot enter or hide underneath certain objects, and grants a battery of secondary abilities that primarily benefit a stealthy playstyle. If not selected as the initial contraption, the Constrictor Harness can be found in the Nuclear Bunker District during the relevant Übercommander mission. Abilities granted by the Constrictor Harness include: *Kobra: The Constrictor Harness' main function, allowing entrance into small places while crouched. Activated by crouch-walking into appropriate apertures while aiming at them. *Silent Step: Normal movement is made completely silent just like crouch-walking, and sprinting is significantly quieter, allowing faster movement with less risk of being detected. *Terror-Billy: Enemies will freeze in terror upon seeing B.J.; this is represented in-game as a brief burst of slow motion. Ducking behind cover when this triggers sometimes causes an enemy to fail to notice you, but it's more effective to use the window to bring a silenced weapon to bear or close the distance for a melee takedown without other enemies being alerted. Works on all human enemies (soldiers, Commanders, Übercommanders and Klansmen) and on Supersoldaten but not against robots. *Iron Lung: Increases the time that the constrictor harness can be used for before health starts to deplete. Unlocked by completing Habib Ismail's side quest on the Eva's Hammer. Ram Shackles The Ram Shackles are oriented toward the "Mayhem" playstyle and as such grant abilities mainly focused on direct combat. If not selected as the initial contraption, they are found in the Bienville Street district of New Orleans during the relevant Übercommander mission. *Rammbock: The main function, activated by sprinting. Running into certain cracked walls or metal grated doorways will smash through the wall, allowing quick entrance to previously inaccessible areas. Running into human enemies will knock them over and damage them, or sometimes kill them outright in a shower of gore. *Sturdy: B.J. is no longer knocked over by the blast of grenades, explosive weapons or combustible environmental objects going off nearby. *Cannon Arm: Grenades and hatchets are thrown much farther and faster. *Mechanic: One of the most useful of all the contraption abilities, allowing armour as well as health to be regenerated. Doesn't seem to activate when armour is reduced to zero, but picking up any armour boost will still trigger it; otherwise it engages automatically if no damage is taken for a few seconds. Armour replenishment stops at the first multiple of 25 but can be bumped up to the next multiple by collecting some. Unlocked by completing Ritva Tuomivaara's side quest on the Eva's Hammer. Battle Walker A pair of retractable metal stilts which B.J. is able stand, walk, and shoot from without balance issues. If not selected as the initial contraption, they are found in the Transporthalle on Venus during the relevant Übercommander mission. *Wanderer: Main function, activated by double-pressing the jump button. Extending the stilts allows access to elevated platforms or passages for more thorough exploration of an area. In combat, this ability can be used to exploit tall objects for cover while still being able to fire over them or reach enemies firing from elevated positions for a takedown. *Quick Draw: Time is slowed down when the Weapon Wheel is displayed, allowing for safer switching between weapons mid-fight. *Adrenaline: A boost of 3 health is granted every time an enemy is killed as long as health is below 200. All kinds of enemies and all weapons trigger the effect. *Stamina: Overcharged health only begins draining once damage is taken, and stops draining when health is restored; naturally this synergises well with the adrenaline ability. Unlocked by completing the Irina Yakova/Septimus Stubbins side quest on the Eva's Hammer. Gallery Contraptions.jpg|Anya, Fergus, and Set holding the contraptions in Fergus' timeline. Wolfenstein_II_Battle_Walker.jpg|Concept art of the Battle Walker in action Wolfenstein_II_contrictor_harness.jpg|Ditto for the Constrictor Harness imdddd.jpg|Ditto for the Ram Shackles imaddd.jpg|The Ram Shackles up close. Constrictor_Harness_64.gif|B.J. uses the constrictor harness to squeeze through narrow space. MisguidedAnotherCod-size restricted.gif|B.J. uses the Ram Shackles to smash through a wall. Trivia *Though they don't appear in Youngblood, the Ram Shackle feature is modified into the Power Suits used by the Terror Twins called Crush alongside Power Slam. *In addition, the Youngblood powers could be modification of the Contraptions: **'Crush' is the Ram Shackles, allowing you crush enemies and crates. **'Cloak' is the Constrictor Harness, allowing to stealth and move around the area in silence. **'Power Jump' is the Battle Walker, allowing to reach higher places. Unlike crush and cloak, you don't have to buy the ability, as it's given in the first mission of the game. *Despite this however, the contractions' upgrades aren't applied from The New Colossus, as the player can buy more upgrades for Crush and Cloak to deal more damage, or recharge your invisibility with the Parking Cloak ability. Category:Items Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus Items